1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas, and particularly to a printed antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) added two important protocols: IEEE 802.11a and IEEE 802.11b/g. IEEE 802.11a and 802.11b/g products work at the 5 GHz and 2.4 GHz frequencies, respectively.
Conventionally, wireless communication products employ low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) antennas or planar inverted-F antennas (PIFAs) when using the two protocols simultaneously. However, though the common LTCC antennas have good performance at high frequencies and temperatures, they are expensive, and the common planar inverted-F antennas are inexpensive, but large.